


[Podfic] Awry Plans

by kalakirya



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of coprime's storyNani opened the door for their date. She was a vision of loveliness -- dark hair, gorgeous eyes, perfect curves, and...dotted very liberally with splotches of some sort of pink goo. David still thought she looked pretty.
Relationships: David Kawena/Nani Pelekai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Awry Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Awry Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141096) by [coprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coprime/pseuds/coprime). 



**Title:** Awry Plans

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:09:05

[ stream/download as an mp3](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/%5bLilo%20&%20Stitch%5d%20Awry%20Plans.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)


End file.
